wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wurray/Gallery
Gallery Murray,JeffandWags.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Big Red Car" WagsandMurrayinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Big Red Car" credits WagsandMurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Wake Up Jeff!" WagsandMurrayonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Wags and Murray on "Carols in the Domain" File:Wiggledance!432.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Wiggledance!" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas683.png|Wags and Murray in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" File:TheWigglesMovie734.jpg|Wags and Murray in "The Wiggles Movie" File:YummyYummy(1998)131.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Yummy Yummy (re-recording)" WagsandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags and Murray in "Wiggle Time (re-recording)" File:Murray'sShirtendcredits14.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" WagsandMurrayinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Wags and Murray in "The Pink Towel Chase" File:JefftheMechanicendcredits28.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Butterfly Net Chase" WagsandMurrayinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Murray's Shirt" WagsandMurrayinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Wags and Murray in "The Wiggles" TV Series WagsandMurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and Murray in "The Wiggles Big Show" concert WagsandMurrayinTootToot!.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Toot Toot!" File:WagsandMurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Wags and Murray in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" PuppetMurrayandWags.jpg|Puppet Wags and Murray Wags,MurrayandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags, Murray and Officer Beaples WagsandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and Murray in "The Wiggly Big Show" WagsandMurrayinAtPlay.jpg|Wags and Murray in "At Play" WagsandMurrayinFriends.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Friends" Multicultural58.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Multicultural" WagsandMurrayinTootToot!1999.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Toot Toot!" 1999 (Notice that the 1998 footage of them is used) CavedogWagsandCavemanMurray.jpg|Cavedog Wags and Caveman Murray WagsandMurrayinTheBody.jpg|Wags and Murray in "The Body" WagsandMurrayinImagination.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Imagination" WagsandMurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wags and Murray in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" File:WagsandMurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Yule Be Wiggling" File:WagsandMurrayatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Wags and Murray at Australia's Wonderland File:WagsandMurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" WagsandMurrayinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Wiggly Party: Live in Concert" YouMightLikeaPet-Prologue.jpg|Murray, Wags and Steve Irwin WagsandMurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Wiggly Safari" WagsandMurrayinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Wiggly Safari: Behind the Scenes" WagsandMurrayinWiggleBay.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Wiggle Bay" WagsandMurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Space Dancing" WagsandMurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" WagsandMurrayWoodenFigures.jpg|Wags and Murray as wooden toy figures WagsandMurrayinTopoftheTots.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Top of the Tots" WagsandMurrayinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Cold Spaghetti Western" HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!21.jpg|Wags and Murray in electronic storybook: "How Wags Almost Missed the Show" WagsandMurrayPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Wags and Murray playing Maton guitars WagsandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Santa's Rockin'!" WagsandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Live Hot Potatoes!" File:WagsandMurrayinTVSeries4.png|Wags and Murray in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series File:WagsandMurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Sailing Around the World" JeffandtheLumpyMattress13.jpg|Wags and Murray in electronic storybook: "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" WagsandMurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Little Rock" concert WagsandMurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Wiggledancing Live in the USA" WagsandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert WagsandMurrayinFruityFun.jpg|Wags and Murray in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 WagsandMurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags and Murray in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" Wags,MurrayandCraigFerguson.jpg|Wags, Murray and Craig Ferguson WagsandMurrayinWiggledancing!.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Wiggledancing!" WagsandMurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Getting Strong!" WagsMixesSomeColors4.jpg|Wags and Murray in electronic storybook: "Wags Mixes Some Colors" WagsandMurrayinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Pop Go The Wiggles" WagsandMurrayinMusicalLandscape.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series WagsandMurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags and Murray in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" CartoonWagsandMurray.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Wiggle Time" website WagsandMurrayinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Wags and Murray in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show" WagsandMurrayinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Wags and Murray in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" end credits WagsandMurrayinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" Wags,MurrayandRingo.jpg|Wags, Murray and Ringo the Ringmaster WagsandMurrayinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Ukulele Baby!" concert File:WagsandMurrayinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Look Both Ways" 2011 music video File:HereComeOurFriends(Original).jpg|Wags and Murray in "Surfer Jeff" WagsandMurrayatDreamworld.jpg|Wags and Murray at Dreamworld WagsandMurrayinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Getting Strong" concert WagsandMurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Celebration!" WagsandMurrayinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Wags and Murray in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" File:TheOriginalWigglesReunionShowForBushFireRelief604.png|Wags and Murray in The Original Wiggles Reunion Show For Bush Fire Relief Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries